Antes do reencontro
by Val-sensei
Summary: Quando um planeta pacato, cheio de alegria, paz e alegria e destruído por um monstro cruel e sem coração, resta apenas uma sobrevivente e uma nave com inteligência artificial que vaga pelo universo a fora.
1. O destino

_"Planeta Lion, carregado de suas maravilhas naturais, com árvores com as copas rosa bebê, pequenas flores em vários tons espalhados por todo o planeta, aves de varias formas, tamanhos e cores. Os lagos amarelados, que formava correntezas com uma espuma amarela bem clarinha. Seu povo bem tratado pelo rei, que sabe administrar bem o esse lindo planeta." _

_ "O povo vive feliz, sem diferenças sociais, sem preconceitos, aprendemos a nos ajudar e a cuidar bem dessas maravilhas."_

- Vamos filho está na hora de ir – chama o pai do rapaz o fazendo sair de seus pensamentos, fechar a janela de seu quarto e caminha em direção ao seu pai.

- Você está parecendo um verdadeiro príncipe, filho. Sua mãe ia se orgulhar de você – pai olhava o filho dos pés a cabeça.

- E se a princesa não gostar de mim? – perguntou o rapaz olhando o pai. – Terá muitos garotos por lá – ele estava inseguro. – E por que ela tem que escolher um noivo agora? – ele mal sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Riel, é uma tradição do planeta, todo o príncipe ou princesa que completa quinze anos tem que escolher um rapazinho ou uma mocinha para eles conviverem e se casarem no máximo aos dezoito anos. No caso se for um príncipe o rei convida todas as moças do reino que tem mais ou menos a mesma idade e quando é uma princesa, o rei convida todos os rapazes que são mais ou menos da mesma idade – sorriu o pai ao garotinho. – Agora vamos de uma vez.

Os dois saíram voando em direção ao castelo, para o baile que já estava programado desde o dia do nascimento da princesa.

Era uma tradição que vinha de geração em geração passada e repassada periodicamente de pai para filho e espalhada para todo o povo do planeta.

Lion ficava na galáxia noroeste, cheio de pessoas com poderes místicos e de uma tecnologia incrível, seu povo era pacifico, dedicado e carregado de mistérios e supertições. Alguns sábios estudiosos podiam até profetizar e ter premunições.

O rei escolhia os mais poderosos para serem esses sacerdotes que o auxiliavam.

No castelo, o rei, a rainha e a princesa recebiam os convidados que chegavam acompanhados de seus filhos, ali no meio tinha condes, camponeses, duques, marques e soldados.

- Liria minha linda, ainda não gostou de ninguém? – perguntou a mãe da mocinha.

- Quando eu for rainha vou mudar essa tradição, mamãe, pois eu estou fazendo quatorze anos hoje e não entendo o porquê disso – ela cruzou os braços com as luvas que iam até o cotovelo na cor branca, os cabelos pratas de fios finos e sedosos preso em um coque com umas mechas soltas e uma tiara em brilhante transparente feita para ela, seus olhos cinza estavam semicerrados.

Ela vestia um corpete tomara que caia que apertava o tronco e formava o pequeno busto ainda em formação, todo na cor branca, a saia do vestido abria uma grande roda até os pés, uma sandália com um pequeno salto bordada em ouro branco, um par de brincos em forma de borboletas com pedrinhas coloridas, uma gargantinha com uma flor como pingente.

- Você só vai escolher quem você gostar, além do mais só vai se casar mesmo quando se sentir pronta – Luia explicou calmamente.

- Mas eu não quero me casar tão cedo, nem com quatorze e nem com dezoito, nem nunca – saiu emburrada pisando alto em direção ao jardim.

- A deixa, querida – Saimon sorriu e viu o ponto vago que a moça tinha deixado.

- Você mima de mais essa menina – Luia sorriu ao marido.

- Um dia ela aprende a importância das tradições. Ela ainda é muito jovem, ainda tem muito a aprender – ele se afastou um pouco de sua esposa e foi cumprimentar os amigos que chegavam com o seus filhos.

Na sala tinha varias mesas espalhadas deixando um vasto salão para as danças, cada mesa era forrada com um forro rosa mais claro e um rosa mais vivo, um enfeite de mesa que era um vaso com flores típicas do planeta, as cadeiras com uma capa branca, o lustre com gotas em vidro estava dependurado um a certa distância do outro iluminando o ambiente, a musica suave de violino, violões, piano vinham da orquestra num ritmo doce e que deixavam as pessoas animadas e algumas já arriscavam no salão preparado para a dança.

Os aperitivos eram servidos, junto com algumas bebidas como champanhe e vinho para os adultos, refrigerante e suco paras os adolescentes.

O Riel e seu pai chegaram ao baile, foram recebidos com carinho e sorriso do rei, depois da rainha.

- Onde está a princesa? –perguntou o rapaz olhando todos os lados.

Queria conhecê-la, queria ver como ela era, pois nunca tinha tido oportunidade, apesar dos rumores chegarem aos seus ouvidos falando que ela era linda, que tinha uma educação, uma humildade e um poder incrível.

Apesar de boatos Riel estava curioso.

"Será que eu tenho uma chance"? Ele se perguntava em pensamento.

- Está no jardim, emburrada - Luia sorriu meiga ao rapaz. – Quer ir conhecê-la?

O jovem fez um gesto de sim com a cabeça.

- Então me acompanhe meu jovem – Luia começou a caminhar e Riel a seguiu até se juntar a ela.

Luia o acompanhou até a entrada do jardim e o deixou entrar no mesmo, sozinho.

O garoto dava passos lentos e olhado a garota sentada em um balanço de costa ele, ela balançava de vagar tocando o chão gramado com os pés, calçado em uma sandália.

Parecia pensativa, longe dali, parecia não gostar nem um pouco daquela tradição toda, talvez ela fosse quem ele esperava que os boatos diziam, ou apenas uma princesa mimada dando birra por algo fútil. Mesmo assim quis arriscar.

Ele a via de costa e ia se aproximando lentamente, sentou no balanço ao lado.

Liria viu que havia alguém ali além dela e o olhou, acompanhou o rapaz até ele se sentar e ouviu-o dizer:

- Oi.

- Oi – ela respondeu e continuou com seus olhos no dele.

Admirou-se em ver o jovem ao seu lado com certo charme e educação. Seus olhos cinza azulados, cabelos pretos com fios pratas, fazendo mexa, vestia uma camiseta gola polo azul marinho, uma calça bege clara, sapatos pretos e não muito bem engraxados.

Liria viu que ele era mais humilde, notou que ele era um plebeu, mas que tinha algo especial nele.

- Veio por causa da tal tradição não foi? – perguntou ela desviou o olhar para o chão, ainda balançava os pés.

- Seu pai mandou os convites para todos os rapazes perto da vossa idade, alteza - ele fez um sinal de reverência.

- Por favor, me chame de Liria - ela passou a sandália no chão fazendo um desenho qualquer, acabou por sujar a divisa da sandália com o pé. – Essa tradição devia se extinguir para sempre - saltou do balanço e começou a caminhar entre á passarela feita em paralelepípedo branco, com flores ao redor. – Eu só tenho quatorze anos, por que tenho que escolher um noivo agora?

Ele riu-se, ainda sentado no balanço e de um modo brincalhão ele disse:

- Ora você é a princesa, devia aceitar as tradições, afinal foram os seus antepassados que as criou - ele saltou do balanço também. – Por que não faz assim... – ele passou a frente dela com os braços para trás e deu um sorriso travesso. - Escolha alguém, faz amizade e coverse. Vocês podem se ver todos os dias e quem sabe um dia essa pessoa não te conquiste – ele tocou o ombro dela. – Ainda somos muito jovens para essas coisas que nossos pais aprontam – ele saiu da frente dela e começou a caminhar lentamente agora balançando os braços. – Eu mesmo, tenho dezesseis anos – sorriu, virou o rosto para ela e a encarou de uma forma que Liria ficou abalada.

- Quer dançar? – ele perguntou virando o seu corpo para ela e estendeu-lhe a mão a ela. Eles estavam no meio do jardim e dava para se ouvir a orquestra, bem baixinho.

Liria puxou o vestido um pouquinho para cima, abaixou os joelhos um pouco e estendeu a mão a ele.

- Aceito, jovem cavaleiro – ela sorriu o olhando enquanto Riel passava uma das mãos em sua cintura, e a outra pegava a mão dela.

Ele a olhava penetrantemente enquanto começou a guiar ela no ritmo da música.

Liria sentia uma pluma nos braços dele, sentia-se protegida, aqueles olhos cinza azulado lhe passava uma segurança, uma calma, que era inexplicável.

Riel sentia o perfume dela entrar em suas narinas, o corpo dele aproximou-se involuntariamente enquanto dançavam, pareciam um ligado ao outro, um destinado ao outro.

Há musica findou-se, Riel foi a soltando lentamente, mas Liria sentiu-se meio perdida ao vê-lo se afastar.

Liria desviou o olhar e viu-o começar a caminhar em direção à saída, quando ela segurou-lhe a mão.

- Posso saber o nome do príncipe? – perguntou ela meio rubra.

- Riel, senhorita – abaixou-se em reverência. - E eu não sou príncipe, sou apenas um camponês, convidado para uma festa de uma princesa – deu meio sorriso.

Liria fez uma cara de tédio, mas não disse nada, pois sabia desde o começo que ele era um camponês, mas isso não fazia diferença para ela.

- Vamos até o salão, comer alguma coisa, ou tomar um suco?

- Claro – eles saíram lado a lado pela porta, entraram em um corredor do castelo e logo em seguida estava no salão.

Tomaram um suco e o rapaz se distanciou dela para falar com o pai, e Liria ficou por ali olhando a movimentação.

Vários rapazes viam falar com ela, mas só um havia mexido com ela, coisa que ela jamais imaginou que fosse acontecer.

Os pais de Liria conversavam animadamente com alguns convidados e Liria não viu mais o rapaz amigável e bonito, mas de alguma forma tinha visto algo diferente nele, e que os outros que estavam ali não tinha.

Foi Riel que mais lhe chamou a atenção.

Olhou para o seu braço e viu uma parte da sua tatuagem já formada, sim, era ele, pois a sua tatuagem começava a deixar de ser ramos secos e sem vida para ter folhas.

Liria aproximou de sua mãe e disse:

- Mamãe olhe – ela apontou para os ramos e a rainha disse:

- Olha filha, sua tatuagem está começando a criar mais vida, isso quer dizer que você gostou de alguém.

Liria sorriu, fez que sim com a cabeça e perguntou:

- Conforme eu simpatizar com ele, eu vou ganhando mais poderes e minha tatuagem vai mudando, certo?

- Isso mesmo, minha Ririnha – ela abraçou a filha. – Fico feliz que tenha gostado de alguém.

Liria sorriu a mãe, soltou de seus braços e foi procurar algo para comer.

Algumas horas depois, o povo já se reunia no meio do salão enquanto que em uma espécie de palco, um pouco mais alto com dois tronos em madeira envelhecida, com desenhos feitos por um artista famoso do planeta, o acento coberto por uma almofada em veludo prata com um tecido vermelho bordo por trás, mostrando que ali era o lugar dos reis daquele planeta.

O rei e a rainha batiam em uma taça com uma colher de alumínio para chamar a atenção.

O povo que estava ali se calou e olhou para esse palco, onde os seu rei e sua rainha ficavam.

- Hoje, além de a minha filha estar completando quatorze anos, também é uma data muito importante para nós – Saimon olhava o seu povo que o escutava em um silêncio total. – É a idade em que ela simpatiza com o sexo oposto, foi do mesmo modo quando eu fiz quatorze anos e me apaixonei a primeira vista pela minha esposa. Isso já tem alguns anos é claro.

O povo sorriu no momento que o rei se pronunciava.

- E hoje comemoramos o aniversário da minha princesa, quero dizer-lhe que... – o rei fazia certo suspense.

O povo olhava para ele, a rainha e a filha, todos estavam curiosos.

- Minha filha gostou de alguém... – o povo começou a assoviar, a se alegrar, pois qualquer um ali poderia ser o futuro rei e governar o planeta pacífico e sem maldades, sem crimes e sem pobreza.

- Minha filha escolheu o... – Luia agora que fazia suspense, enquanto Liria esfregava as mãos pequenas um pouco apreensiva. – Riel Rind Tsukimuro.

O jovem que se estava ao lado de seu pai sorriu alegremente, tinha gostado da moça, queria ser um grande amigo e quem sabe eles poderiam ser mais alguma coisa em um futuro próximo.

- Vai lá Riel, é a sua chance – o rapaz acenou com a cabeça para o seu pai e caminhou até próximo à elevação que ficava os tronos.

Viu Liria estender a mão para ajudar ele subir, depois de já estar em cima do palco, sorriu e acenou rubro e ouviu.

- A partir de hoje Riel, você vira todos os dias ver a minha filha e quero que a trate super bem.

- Sim vossa alteza – ele fez uma reverência. – Eu cuidarei dela com a minha vida se for preciso – ele ergueu se novamente e pegou a mão da moça, ajoelhou se diante dela e deu um beijo na costa da mão dela.

Liria apenas olhava para ele, um pouco rubra e deu um leve sorriso tímido.

Riel se levantou e virou-se para o povo e fez um gesto de agradecimento.

Todo o pessoal presente aplaudiu e o pai do Riel estava muito orgulhoso do filho.

Depois de algumas palavras referidas pelo Riel e depois pelo rei, as pessoas começaram a ir para as suas casas, afinal a festa estava no fim e a princesa já tinha se decidido.

- Por que esses reis sempre se dão melhor com camponeses? – um duque saiu reclamando.

Por fim ficou só a Luia, Saimon, Riel, Liria eTskaixi.

- Bem, seu filho é mesmo um lord, Tskaxi, tem tudo para ser um grande rei e pelo que eu vi Liria se deu muito bem com ele – Saimon olhava os dois de mãos dadas.

- Meu filho é dois anos mais velho que a Liria, eles se darão super bem – comentou Tskaixi.

- Claro que sim, traga-o todos os dias, até que eles se firmem como casal.

- Sim majestade – ele reverenciou virou para o filho. – Vamos, despeça da Liria, Riel.

- Está bem papai – ele despediu da garota com um aperto de mão e foi com o seu pai para a sua casa.


	2. Onde tudo pode começar

No dia seguinte Riel saiu de seu quarto e encontrou o seu pai colocando a mesa.

- Bom dia pai! – cumprimentou.

- Bom dia filho! – respondeu o homem de cabelos esbranquiçados com leves mexas cinzas. – Pronto para ser o rei? – perguntou ele animado enquanto via seu filho sentando-se a mesa.

- Vai depender, se eu conseguir conquistar a princesa, pai, e isso será com o tempo – ele viu o seu pai lhe servir o café.

- Eu tenho certeza que você consegue filho – ele sentou-se e se serviu. – você é um rapaz bonito, educado, tem carisma e determinação.

- Está bem otimista, pai – ele riu e levou o pão a boca.

- Claro, afinal com tantos rapazes naquele baile a princesa escolheu você. Eu estou realmente orgulhoso.

- Realmente eu me dei bem nesse ponto, talvez algo que ela tenha gostado em mim, ou sei lá – Riel levou o copo de café à boca.

- Ora Riel Rind, não seja pessimista, as coisas são de vagar – ele também levou o copo de café à boca.

Riel apenas sorriu ao pai e se lembrou do momento em que viu a princesa no jardim palácio e como se encantou com ela.

Depois de alguns minutos Riel e Tskaixi saíram para o palácio, afinal a sua vida ia mudar de agora em diante.

Logo os dois chegaram ao palácio, foram anunciados ao rei sobre a sua chegada e foram muito bem recebidos.

- Onde está a Liria? – Riel perguntou ansioso.

- Está bem empolgado, rapaz – Saimon falou sorrindo.

- Me desculpe majestade – ele ficou meio sem jeito.

- Não tem o que se desculpar meu jovem. Eu também fiquei muito empolgado em cortejar a Luia quando ela me escolheu – ele riu. - Ela está com a mãe no jardim.

- Posso ir vê-la, majestade? – ele fez uma reverência.

- Ora Riel, deixe de formalidades e vá logo, afinal ela te escolheu, não foi?

Riel fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu em direção ao jardim.

- Meu filho, já gosta de sua filha, majestade – Tskaixi o reverenciou.

- Você também deixe de formalidades, Tskaixi e venha comigo – o rei começou a caminhar, fazendo a sua capa azul balançar ao vento. – Tenho um trabalho para você aqui no palácio e ficará melhor, pois assim nossos filhos ficaram mais tranquilos se vendo sempre.

- Obrigada, majestade – Tskaixi sorriu animado e o acompanhou.

No jardim Luia estava sentada em um banco explicando para a sua filha algumas coisas. Liria estava sentada ao seu lado com um sorriso escutando a sua bela mãe que tinha cabelos loiros platinados, uma tatuagem belíssima de um dragão em seu braço, seus olhos verdes fulminantes e intensos, mas passava um carinho especial.

Liria sabia o quanto a sua mãe era bela e a única capaz de conquistar o seu pai, um homem de cabelos azuis como o céu com alguns fios negros como a noite entre eles, sua tatuagem de uma espada no braço direito, seus olhos cinza penetrantes, mas que davam uma leveza no ar imponente do rei de Lion.

- Filha está me ouvindo? – perguntou Luia a moça.

- Hãm? – ela voltou à realidade.

- O que eu faço com você em? Sempre que estamos conversando você fica perdida nas nuvens.

- Desculpe mamãe, pode repetir? – ela olhou a mãe com delicadeza.

- Claro... – a mulher de cabelos loiros platinados sorriu a filha. – Temos que sempre dar uma segunda chance as pessoas, por piores que elas sejam, mesmo se não sabemos quais as intenções delas. Uma vida em perigo é sempre uma vida a ser salva, independente de que possa ocorrer depois, uma vida é sempre uma vida, entende Liria?

- Eu entendo sim, mamãe – ela se levantou. – A senhora sempre tem um coração bondoso.

- É assim que eu quero que você cresça filha, assim que eu quero que você seja, pois o nosso povo precisa de muita compaixão e sabedoria.

Liria sorriu e viu o garoto parado as observando.

- Riel, você está aí– ela ficou feliz em vê-lo – ela ficou em pé e o olhou com um sorriso maroto.

- Estava escutando a sabedoria de sua majestade – ele fez reverência.

- Obrigada Riel – a rainha se levantou e foi até ele. – Seja bem vindo ao nosso lar e espero que saia um lindo casamento com vocês dois.

- Mãe! – Liria ficou meio rubra e fez bico.

- Bom, eu vou ver o que tenho que fazer e vocês dois tem aulas mais tarde não demore.

- Eu sei mamãe – Liria revirou os olhos entendida.

- Aulas? – Riel ergueu a sobrancelha tentando entender.

- Sim – ela aproximou dele com as mãos unidas sobre o seu colam preto. – Teremos aulas de todos os tipos que imaginar e juntos – ela revirou os olhos. – É muito chato.

Riel sorriu e ficou no mesmo lugar.

- Pense pelo lado positivo, vamos aprender muitas coisas que podemos passar ao povo e ajudar o nosso planeta. Afinal você e eu seremos os futuros reis – ele virou o rosto meio rubro.

- Eu não sei ainda se seremos reis – ela desdenhou e passou por ele e já ia saindo. – E também eu gosto apenas se ciências e tecnologia o resto eu aprendo por obrigação – ela começou a caminhar.

- Tem razão – ele abaixou a cabeça meio triste. – Ciências, um, isso é ótimo. Você será uma ótima cientistas – ele viu que ela nem olhou e preferiu calar-se, suspirou fundo.

Liria fez caras e bocas a ele e disse:

- Vamos, daqui a pouco começa a aulas de magia com o senhor Kingres – ela pegou na mão dele e saiu puxando.

Riel ficou surpreso com o gesto, não esperava aquela ação dela.

- Ei espera... – ele deu um sorriso andando atrás dela e eles foram para a aula de magia, depois para a de etiqueta, de artes marciais e todas as aulas que eles tinham que ter para ser bons reis.

Eles passavam o dia juntos e ocupados o tempo todo, mas sempre sorrindo e conversando animados como grandes amigos, eles se divertiam e de vez em quando Liria aprontava com ele com uma magia qualquer, mas eles estavam sempre juntos.

Toda vez que os dois se encontravam de manhã, Liria dava um abraço e um beijo no rosto do amigo como cumprimento e o mesmo sempre retribuía esperançoso para se relacionar com ela como namorada.

Riel ia saber esperar, pois tudo tinha o seu tempo, ele a olhava com outros olhos, mas Liria parecia olhar com olhos de amiga.

Ela nunca quis esse casamento sobre uma tradição, mas era só questão de tempo, pois Riel tinha certeza que iria entrar no coração dela.

O pai de Riel ajudava o rei como conselheiro real e também sempre estava pelo palácio.

O povo vivia pacificamente, alegre pelos campos e pela cidade.

Os dias se passavam em plena alegria.

Riel ia acompanhado de seu pai todos os dias para o castelo, aprendia varias coisas junto com a bela princesa.

Tsukaixi ajudava o rei com conselhos e se tornaram grandes amigos, todos os dias ele dava sugestões para ele deixar o planeta ainda mais agradável para o povo.

E em mais um dia Riel chega alegre e encontra Liria o esperando.

- Bom dia! – ele a cumprimentou e a encarou bem e abraçou com um beijo no rosto dela.

- Bom dia Riel! – ela sentiu-se um pouco incomodada, mas retribuiu meio sem jeito.

- Por que você está diferente? – ele percebeu a mudança e já desfazia o abraço.

- Riel, filho!

- O que foi pai? – perguntou o rapaz ao pai.

- Não se pergunta essas coisas para uma moça aqui em Lion – o pai o repreendeu.

- Por que pai? – perguntou o rapaz olhando o pai e a moça estava um pouco rubra os olhando.

- Tudo bem senhor Tskaixi, eu respondo depois a ele.

- Tem certeza filha?

- Sim – Liria pegou a mão do rapaz e o puxou.

- Tudo bem eles ficarem juntos, majestade? – Tskaixi perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, tudo bem – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- Mas o cheiro das garotas nesse período é bem forte, sabe disso?

- Sei sim, mas o cheiro só afeta quem tem um ótimo olfato e nosso povo só nota a aparência diferente.

- Então se o senhor diz – Tskaixi sorriu aliviado.

- Vamos! – o rei o chamou. - Temos muito trabalho.

- Sim – Tsukaixi o acompanhou.

Liria chegou ao jardim e soltou a mão do rapaz, caminhou lentamente até o balanço e se sentou segurando nas cordas e olhando para o chão.

- Então vai me dizer o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou a olhando, seus cabelos negros como a noite e seus olhos verdes como esmeralda, seus olhos trêmulos olhavam para o chão e seu rosto mostrava um vermelho leve na bochecha.

- Não sente o cheiro? – ela perguntou ainda envergonhada.

- Que cheiro? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha e virou o rosto para ela preocupado.

- Eu libero um cheiro e mudo minha aparência quando estou no período fértil. Não só eu, mas todas as mulheres do nosso planeta. Você não sabia disso? – ela ergueu os olhos e encarou os dele.

- Só notei que estava diferente, mas eu não sinto cheiro de nada – ele se levantou e aproximou dela. – Também não sabia dessa mudança toda, afinal minha mãe morreu, eu era muito novo – ele tocou-lhe mão de leve, mas ela tirou rapidamente da mão dele. - Está com medo de mim por causa disso? – ele perguntou e tocou o rosto dela.

Ela afastou da mão dele rapidamente, ela ia se levantar, mas acabou tropeçando no balanço e ia caindo. Riel a segurou, mas acabou desequilibrado e os dois foram para o chão juntos.

Riel caiu sobre ela e sentiu o corpo dela tremer e virou o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

Ele a olhou, sentiu-se rubro e logo se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela, para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Desculpe eu queria te ajudar – ele soltou rapidamente a mão dela.

- Tudo bem, foi um acidente, eles acontecem – ela virou o rosto para o outro lado. .

- Bom eu acho melhor agente ficar uns dias afastados, não quero que fique com medo de mim – ele ia se afastando. – Eu nunca faria mal algum com você – ele foi andando lentamente em direção à saída do jardim com as mãos no bolso e a cabeça abaixada.

- RIEL... - ela gritou e correu em direção a ele. – Eu... Não quero que se vá... - ela sentiu um aperto no seu peito. – Quero assistir as aulas com você hoje – ela estava com a cabeça baixa e rubra.

- Sério! – ele virou-se para ela, a olhou e deu um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

Liria apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Que tal... Nós encontrarmos depois das aulas em algum lugar – ele se arriscou.

- Onde? – ela perguntou o encarando.

- Sabe voar?

- Sei sim, mas agora eu estou sem os meus poderes.

- Como? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou em seu braço e sua tatuagem tinha sumido.

- Eu fico sem poderes no meu período fértil – ela ficou rubra.

- Eu levo você – ficou satisfeito, pois ia tê-la em seus braços, sentir o seu cheiro, estar perto dela o faria muito feliz, pois finalmente ele teria um encontro digno com ela.

O primeiro passo tinha sido dado, quem sabe eles não evoluiriam para um namoro. Essa era a expectativa de Riel.

- Certo, mas aonde vamos? – ela juntou as mãos uma na outra e o encarou.

- Haha! Vou te deixar curiosa – ele saiu correndo.

- Isso não vale Riel – ela saiu correndo atrás dele pelos corredores do castelo, e logo cegaram a sala de aula.

Riel e Liria já assistiam à aula de magia.

O professor ensinava um encantamento dizendo palavras estranhas, no idioma de Lion e lança a energia diante de um boneco, depois pede os alunos para fazer.

Liria como sempre diz as mesmas palavras, mas em vez de lançar a energia no boneco virava de propósito para Riel.

O mesmo se defendia, mas acabava com um galho na cabeça, ou uma cara de sapo, ou algo parecido.

Liria sempre ficava rindo dele, e ele acabava rindo junto.

Mas ela acabava desfazendo o encantamento e eles se divertiam muito com essas aulas.

Na aula de ciências Liria sempre levava a sério, pois a tecnologia sempre a intrigava mais que qualquer coisa. Ela sempre aprendia mais naquela disciplina com os cientistas do planeta. Riel sempre olhava a dedicação dela e ficava apenas olhando o seu desenvolvimento.

Suspirou fundo e sentiu o seu coração bater um pouco mais acelerado.

"Será que eu vou conseguir conquistá-la. Ela é tão linda e cativante, delicada, doce e humilde. Nem parece uma princesa". Ele pensa e nem percebe que a aula já havia acabado.

- Então aventureiro pronto para me levar a um passeio?

Ele se assustou e a olhou rapidamente.

- Em que planeta você estava? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Em nenhum – ele se levantou do chão e a olhou dos pés a cabeça a pegou no colo. – Então vamos ao nosso passeio – ele ficou meio rubro.

- Ótimo – ela envolveu os braços em volta do pescoço dele e depois ela virou o rosto, meio envergonhada e o viu decolar.

Os dois foram brincando e rindo como dois adolescentes que eram. Se divertindo animadamente no céu. O sol alaranjado já se punha dando um contraste no céu de Lion, um céu meio roxo.


	3. Um lugar sinistro

Riel voou com Liria no colo pelo céu de Lion e Riel sorria ao olhar para a garota, mas logo ele avistou o local. Era uma construção antiga feita em um tipo de cristal muito raro e caro, tinha a forma de pontas que se cruzavam e uma entrada com duas portas de vidro, teias de aranha e animaizinhos rastejantes estavam ali. Os últimos raios de sol tocavam as pontas do castelo mostrando um brilho cintilante dando uma beleza exótica ao lugar.

Liria e Riel pousaram de frente ao local.

Riel a colocou no chão com cuidado e ouviu:

- Que lugar é esse? – ela perguntou olhando o azul claro do cristal da construção, algumas ervas daninhas grudadas nas pontas e o chão feito em um delicado porcelanato branco que agora estava marrom pela poeira. Algumas árvores meio ressecadas em volta do castelo e uma cratera em frente ao mesmo com uma ponte em madeira com alguns buracos de traças e roída de cupim.

Possivelmente a cratera de um rio ou um pequeno lago que agora estava seco.

- Não sabe que lugar é esse? – perguntou ainda encarando as duas portas.

- Não faço ideia – ela encarou desconfiada.

- Esse lugar foi um castelo de um rei de Lion – ele estava orgulhoso de ter descoberto o lugar.

- Explica isso direito, Riel – Liria passou por ele e ficou a frente dele.

- Depois de te conhecer no baile eu pesquisei mais sobre a família real e descobri que existe esse lugar, então vim aqui conhecer e ver se ele realmente existia.

- O que a minha família tem com isso? – ela perguntou voltando os olhos para aquele lugar que dava certo medo.

-Tudo, pois aqui pode ter morado um tatatatatatatatatatatatatatataravô seu – ele abriu os braços, animado. - Eu descobri uma lenda desse lugar.

- Fala de uma vez, Riel – ela começou a ficar impaciente.

- Está bem, eu vou dizer. Menina impaciente – ele riu para logo em seguida a olhar com obscuridade. – Diz à lenda que aqui foi onde o primeiro rei viveu.

- Sério? – ela comentou empolgada. – Então vamos entrar lá para ver.

- Espere! – ele mantinha o mesmo olhar e a segurou em seu braço a fazendo olhar para ele.

O que fez Liria perder o ânimo rapidinho.

– Ainda tem mais... – Riel fez uma cara sinistra e Liria deu um passo atrás, mas ele não soltou o seu braço.

- A lenda diz que o rei era um ser egoísta, mesquinho, que se achava superior a tudo e a todos. Ele governou o nosso povo com mãos de ferro e aço. Lion foi um planeta frio e desolado por causa desse rei. As pessoas passavam fome, frio, sede para que o rei pudesse cada vez mais ter a sua herança aumentada.

- Nossa! Quanto materialismo – Liria comentou olhando o castelo do lado de fora.

- Sim, isso é verdade, mas a senhorita poderia me deixar contar o resto.

- Claro! Estou curiosa, apesar de estar um pouco assustada – ela ficou um pouco mais próxima dele.

Riel fez uma cara mais séria, e seus olhos pesaram ainda mais e ele continuou:

- Certo dia o rei enlouqueceu por ter tanta riqueza e não ter ninguém em volta dele. Então ele ficou desolado, perdido e desamparado, o povo pedia para ele sair do poder por não aguentarem mais aquela vida medíocre que eles vivam. Por causa disso ele fechou os portões e as portas para que ninguém mais pisasse no seu precioso castelo junto com o seu precioso tesouro e cada vez mais ele foi se trancando e se trancando dentro do castelo, até que um dia ele subiu em uma montanha de moedas e dinheiro e colocou o seu pescoço em volta de uma corda e antes de saltar daquela montanha ele proferiu palavras que diziam: **"****_Aquele que pisar dentro do meu castelo, ou tocar qualquer bem material que me pertence encurtara o seu tempo de vida e morrerá, pois amaldiçoou aquele que pisar em meu território. Sua doença não terá cura e sua vida não durara no máximo dois anos e meio". _**

Liria gritou e o abraçou com medo.

Riel riu alto, mas gostou do abraço.

- Deixa de ser boba é só uma lenda.

- Você me assustou – ela continuou abraçada a ele.

Riel correspondeu e continuou.

- A lenda diz que ele proferiu essas palavras aos gritos e o seu corpo está dependurado com a corda no pescoço.

- Eu não entro ai nem morta – ele o abraçou mais.

- Liria é só uma lenda, não há razão para temer – ele a olhou fundo nos olhos, depois de erguei o rosto dela, para olhá-lo. – Não me vai dizer que está com medo de uma mera lenda de mil e alguma coisa lá trás.

- Não estou com medo, eu estou com frio – ela estufou o peito, se soltou dele e começou a andar em direção a porta.

- Não é o que parece as suas pernas estão bambas. Dá para ver daqui – ele gargalhou.

- Cale-se Riel, e vamos de uma vez.

Riel riu e eles foram em direção à porta do castelo.

- Não tem como entrar Liria, está trancado.

Liria o olhou com o seu jeito sapeca e disse:

- É quem disse que eu não sei destrancar portas, e sem usar meus poderes.

- Droga, eu me esqueci que você é uma cientista – ele se afastou um pouco.

- Agora é você que está com medo.

- Não estou com medo – ele protestou. – Abra logo, essa porta.

Liria tirou o grampinho da roupa e enfiou na fechadura e começou a fuçar.

- Liria, eu acho melhor não.

- Ue, por quê? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha e enfiou o grampinho.

- Nosso povo sabe magia, vai que é verdade – ele se afastou um pouco.

- Ora Riel, não foi você que disse que era apenas uma lenda.

Riel suspirou fundo.

- Eu sei o que eu disse, mas e se...

- Vamos, seja homem – ela escutou um estalo da fechadura. – Já destranquei, agora vamos – ela pegou na mão dele e empurrou a porta lentamente, foi entrando e o puxando.

- Cuidado com as palavras Liria, ou posso te provar que eu sou homem – ele deu um sorriso meio malicioso.

Liria percebeu que tinha dito de mais e soltou a mão dele meio temerosa.

- Não precisa... – ela começou a caminhar por um corredor meio escuro, mas dava para ver os lustres em ouro puro todo com voltas e cada volta uma lâmpada.

Nas paredes quadros sujos de poeira, mostrando pouco à imagem, muitas teias de aranha espalhadas pelo teto, pelos lustres, pelos portais e portas.

Liria esperou Riel e segurou no braço dele. Um morcego voou em direção a eles e ela gritou e abraçou-o. Riel correspondeu, também tinha certo medo, afinal era um lugar desconhecido e que até agora só tinham visto moveis bem antigos e cobertos por lençóis sujos de poeira, folhas velhas e insetos mortos que caiam das teias de aranha.

Os dois andavam abraçadinhos e iam a um corredor com varias pilastras com uma sequência de portas.

Eles olhavam atentamente de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse à espera que algo acontecesse.

O vento soprou, surgiu um uivo grande e forte dentro do castelo. Liria parou e ficou por trás do jovem com medo.

- Esse castelo é assustador – ela o abraçou mais.

- Você que quis entrar – ele caminhou sentido ela abraçada a ele e trêmula.

- Eu sei... – ela continuou andando de braços dados com ele, quando chegaram a uma sala com uma mesa enorme e varias cadeiras em madeira de lei, copos, talheres e pratos sobre a mesa, os mesmos cobertos por poeira e cisco, teia de aranhas entrelaçavam os copos e talheres e Riel viu um quadro coberto de poeira e aproximou-se dele soltando um pouco de Liria.

Liria aproximou-se também e viu o rapaz passar a mão e viu a imagem de um homem com cabelos amarelados e uns fios pratas sobre o mesmo, uma coroa bem desenhada, e como na pintura parecia ser joias das mais raras do planeta, como shouken que era uma pedra extinta em Lion, seus olhos avermelhados passavam medo.

- Ele era o rei de antigamente? – perguntou Liria.

- Pelo que a pintura indica, sim – ele o olhava fixamente as letras pequenas debaixo da foto, com o nome do rei e outras um pouco menores.

- Será algum antepassado meu, que inventou essa tradição idiota de casamento.

- Talvez... – Riel olhava fixamente o quadro como se algo chamasse a atenção dele.

- Tudo bem, Riel? – ela perguntou passando a mão na frente de seus olhos.

- Sim – ele tirou a mão dela delicadamente. Em seguida passou mais a mão e tirou o restante da poeira, mas alguns lugares ainda ficaram marcados por causa do tempo.

Riel viu uma escrita no quadro que o deixou intrigado e leu em voz alta.

**_"- Se um dia alguém ler essa mensagem e por que conseguiu entrar em meus domínios. Aquele que entrou em meu castelo com inteligência e sabedoria; sairá com uma doença que aparecera em até dois anos e meio, mas ela pode ocorrer antes desse período. A pessoa partirá desse mundo levando consigo um planeta que um dia fora a perdição e o abandono de todos os seres". _****– **Riel sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha e abraçou Liria.

- Melhor irmos Liria, seu pai deve estar preocupado com você – ele a envolveu de uma forma que Liria se assustou e afastou.

- Eu queria explorar mais – ela se afastou um pouco e sentiu um vento frio soprar, a coruja piou anunciando que a noite havia caído.

Liria sentiu um fio percorrer a espinha e começou a ficar meio trêmula. Estava começando a concordar com Riel.

- Eu sei Liria, mas agora e melhor irmos, já está ficando tarde, se acontecer algo com você quem vai para forca sou eu – ele falou e ouviu um grito alto.

- O que foi – ele olhou para ela preocupado.

- Um rato! – ela o pulou em seu colo.

- Não me mata de susto... – ele fez cara de tédio. – Um por que está com tanto medo de um mero ratinho? – ele sorriu, há colocou no chão e os dois caminharam em direção à saída e logo viram que a noite havia chagado.

- Melhor trancar a porta de novo – ela virou-se para porta e viu o homem da foto diante dela, seus olhos arregalaram-se e ela tentou dizer:

- Ri...el... olha... – ela tentou fazer com que ele se virasse, mas não deu tempo.

Ela ia caindo desmaiada no chão, quando ele a segurou.

- Ei Liria! Fala comigo! – ele tentou fazer com que ela reagisse. Então a pegou no colo e a tirou dali deixando a porta do castelo aberta, levou ela para mais distante o possível.

Riel parou em um lago, repousou Liria no chão e pegou um pouco de água e passou no seu rosto.

- Vamos Liria, achei que fosse corajosa – ele fazia massagem cardíaca enquanto passava água no rosto dela.

Ela não queria acordar, ele começou a ficar preocupado.

- Droga Liria, o seu pai vai me matar – ele abaixou-se e começou a fazer respiração boca a boca nela, quando ela começou a abrir os olhos que estavam verdes e viu o que ele tava fazendo.

Mexeu a perna e deu uma joelhada no meio das pernas dele

- AU, LIRIA! – ele gritou levando as mãos ao local e abaixou em dor.

- Bem feito para você – ela levantou e encarou. – Quem mandou me beijar a força quando eu estava desmaiada.

- Eu... Não estava te beijando... – ele custava a falar. – Eu... Estava tentando te reanimar... Nunca ouviu falar de respiração boca a boca não... – ele falou com certa raiva e a encarou com as mãos em meio às pernas caído de quatro sobre a grama verde que rodeava o lago amarelo.

- Desculpe... – ela abaixou e tocou no rosto dele.

Riel se sentou ainda com as mãos em meio às pernas.

- Eu poderia te curar, mas não posso estou sem os meus poderes – ela abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se culpada.

Riel a olhou com raiva e se levantou.

- Poderia me deixar estéril, sabia?

- Eu já pedi desculpas – ela aproximou dele.

- Você quase me mata de preocupação desmaiando daquele jeito, depois me faz isso? – ele falou com raiva e começou a andar com dificuldades.

- Eu pedi desculpas, Riel – ela o fez parar. – Eu não lembro o que aconteceu – ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou o chão.

- Vamos para casa, ou vamos arrumar mais encrenca e dessa vez será com os seus pais e com o meu – ele já ia sair voando quando sentiu uma mão lhe segurar.

- Você ainda não me desculpou.

- Liria, não é hora para isso – ele virou-se para ela ainda tinha raiva pelo o que ela fez.

- Enquanto você não dizer que me desculpar, eu não vou com você.

- Ótimo, fique ai – ele já ia levantar voou quando sentiu as mãos dela segurar o braço dele firmemente.

- Droga Liria! O que há com você? – ele a encarou envolvido com os braços dela. - Você não vai me desculpar? – ela estava com algumas lagrimas nos olhos.

- Mulheres... – ele bufou. - Acha mesmo que pode me manter assim? – ele perguntou e depois puxou o braço com certa brutalidade. – Você é péssima sabia? Ainda mais fraca desse jeito, parece uma mulher comum – ele a viu sentada e algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

- Ótimo! – ela fungou e mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos dela. – Vá de uma vez e me deixa aqui! O que está esperando? – ela passou as mãos no rosto e desabou.

- Ei... Eu não quis te ofender – ele aproximou-se dela e sentou-se ao seu lado. – Não parece a Liria determinada que eu conheço.

Ela desviou o rosto do dele e olhou para um ponto qualquer.

Riel suspirou fundo e aproximou-se mais dela.

- Eu te desculpo se...

- Se... – ela voltou o olhar para ele e viu que os olhos cinza azulados penetravam os verdes dela.

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha e a encarou fundo nos olhos verdes dela e a segurou firme ela sua cintura e a puxou a beijando.

Liria foi pega de surpresa e ficou olhando ele a beijar e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas no fim ela fechou os olhos e correspondeu.

Os dois se afastaram e Liria o sentiu ainda abraçado a ela.

- Desculpe Liria... – ele a soltou e se levantou e começou a caminhar.

Liria ficou olhando perdida, ainda estava sentada e também se levantou e foi atrás dele.

- Por que me beijou? – ela parou do lado dele e começou a caminhar.

- Como você é lenta, Liria – ele enfiou as mãos no bolso e olhou para o céu. – Achei que fosse mais esperta.

Já havia algumas estrelas.

Liria o acompanhava e ficou sem entender, afinal ela ainda não entendia o que sentia então ele a encarou e disse:

- Por que eu gosto de você muito mais que uma amiga, mas eu acho que você não me vê da mesma maneira.

Liria parou do lado dele e virou o rosto para o lado dele:

- Não ponha palavras na minha boca – ela desviou os olhos e olhou o céu. – Você não sabe o que eu sinto – ela parou na frente dele.

Riel que não entendeu, mas logo entendeu, deu um sorriso e a pegou no colo, a sentiu envolver os braços no pescoço dele. Ele deu impulso para sair voando e disse:

- Então eu posso pedir ao seu pai, para nós namorarmos?

Liria revirou os olhos e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- E você ainda pergunta.

- Claro ue! Não sei se vai querer – ele deu os ombros e aumento a velocidade em direção ao palácio.

O vento ia balançado o cabelo dos dois e o silêncio os acompanhou enquanto eles iam voando. Liria se sentia protegida nos braços de Riel


	4. Uma possível bronca

Tskaixi andava de um lado para o outro na frente do rei.

- Eu não entendo majestade, como aqueles dois foram sumir assim.

- Fique calmo, não precisa se preocupar tanto com eles – Saimon sorriu a ele.

- Meu filho é muito irresponsável. Ele não podia levar a sua filha assim – ele colocou a mão no queixo.

- Eu fazia o mesmo com a Luia. Já te disse para não se preocupar, eles estão se gostando, já é um passo.

- Não entendo como senhor consegue ficar tão calmo.

- Eu já tive a idade deles e às vezes eu saia com a Luia, para conversar, para namorar – ele suspirou. – Bons tempos.

Liria e Riel logo adentraram o castelo e viu o pai do rapaz bem nervoso.

- Onde você foi com a princesa, Riel Rind Tsukimuro? – perguntou Tskaixi muito nervoso.

- Fique calmo Tskaixi, eles têm uma explicação. Não é, garotos? – Saimon perguntou.

- A culpa foi minha, pai. Eu chamei o Riel para darmos uma volta – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu que a chamei, majestade. – ele abaixou-se em reverência. – Ficamos conversando e acabamos por perder a hora.

- E por que estão assim com essas caras – Saimon riu. – Tenho certeza que têm boas noticias para nós. Não estou certo Riel?

Riel corou e pegou a mão da jovem moça.

- Sim papai. Temos ótimas noticias – Liria olhou o pai com carinho, há uns meses eles se viam, se divertiam, tinham aulas e depois da aventura juntos no castelo mal assombrando, com lendas bem sinistras e depois de um beijo perto de um lago tinha certeza do que queriam.

- Eu já imaginava filha – Saimon se levantou e foi até o casal. – Fico feliz de terem tomado essa decisão, afinal era isso que nós queríamos.

- Sim, majestade – Riel virou-se para o seu pai e o olhou de rabo de olho.

- Eu quero pedir a permissão para namorar a sua filha – ele se abaixou ajoelhando no chão.

- Que ótima noticia, Riel – Luia entrou na sala do trono e havia ouvido a conversa. – Vocês formam um casal lindo – ela sorriu a eles com os olhos brilhantes.

Riel e Liria ficaram vermelhos e olharam um para o outro.

- Quando vão marcar o noivado – Luia os olhou com um entusiasmo intenso.

- Mamãe... – Liria a repreendeu. – Estamos começando a namorar agora – ela encarou a mãe bufando de raiva.

- Liria, eu me casei com o seu pai dois meses depois que ele me pediu em namoro. – Luia começou com o sermão. – Você tem que se casar Liria, governar o seu povo com sabedoria, com amor, mostrar esperança e dar um excelente futuro para eles.

- Luia. Deixa os meninos ao menos namorem um pouco, pois teremos muito tempo para marcar o noivado deles.

- Saimon, se você continuar mimando a Liria assim, ela não vai se casar nunca – Luia aproximou-se do marido.

-Tenho certeza que a Liria quer conhecer o namorado melhor, não e mesmo filha?

Liria fez um gesto de sim com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Que tal fazermos a festa de noivado no dia do aniversário de quinze anos dela.

- Ótima ideia, querido.

- Concordam Liria e Riel?

- Sim papai, eu concordo – Liria respondeu e pegou a mão do rapaz.

-Por mim tudo bem – Riel olhou para o seu pai que ainda estava de cara amarrada.

- Despeça da Liria, Riel, já esta ficando tarde.

- Sim papai – Riel abaixou-se e beijou a costa da mão da moça delicadamente. – Nos vemos amanhã, minha princesa.

- Até amanhã, meu príncipe – eles deram um abraço e Riel seguiu o seu pai.

Liria viu Riel e seu pai sair, despediu dos seus pais e foi para o seu quarto, já que seu dia foi bem cansativo e carregado de aventuras.

Riel e seu pai logo chegaram em casa e assim que o Tsukaixi entrou ele virou-se para Riel e disse:

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA DE SAIR COM A PRINCESA DAQUELE JEITO, RIEL RIND TSUKIMURO?

- Pai, o senhor não queria que eu á conquistasse, foi o que eu fiz. Agora estamos namorando.

- Riel, Riel, e se acontece alguma coisa com a princesa? Você e eu seriamos mortos.

- O rei não é mal assim, o máximo que ele ia fazer era nos prender ou algo parecido.

Ele caminhou a passos lentos em direção ao quarto.

- QUANDO SAIR COM ELA AO MENOS AVISE, POIS VOCÊ ME DEIXOU MUITO PREOCUPADO.

- Desculpe pai. Agora eu vou dormir estou morrendo de cansaço.

Riel saiu para o seu quarto, mas o seu pai passou uma das mãos no rosto impaciente.

- Só espero que eles se casem logo, ou vou enlouquecer. Ser plebeu e conviver com um rei e duro ainda mais com o filho namorado a filha dele.

Tsukaixi saiu para o seu quarto também, pois merecia um grande descanso.

Os dias iam sem passando e Riel e Liria sempre estavam juntos, passeavam juntos e aproveitavam uns minutos as sós para namorarem. Eles estavam indo muito bem, tão bem que até tinham se esquecido do ocorrido no castelo e que tinha deixado ele aberto.

Liria e Riel estavam em um dos jardins do castelo, eles estavam sentados na beira de uma fonte que tinha a forma de uma rara borboleta do planeta, montada em granito e pintada nas mais belas cores que cintilavam com a água que jorrava a certa altura e caia dentro da redoma de cristal fazendo a água se mover vagarosamente. A tarde já dava espaço ao anoitecer e os dois ficaram ali em silêncio um abraçado ao outro.

Bem distante dali Freeza estava sentado em um trono coberto por um tecido vermelho sangue, com duas pontas cada uma para um lado como se formasse dois chifres em branco e vermelho; um apontado para o lado direito e o outro para o lado esquerdo. Ao lado da besta estavam Zarbon e Dodória, seus fiéis capachos aguardando ordens.

- Já tem noticias dos planetas dominados? – perguntou lagarto com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Não senhor, os sayajins estão demorando mais do que esperado para deixar os planetas próprios para vendê-los.

-Como sempre esses inúteis dos sayajins... Há como eu os odeio e um dia eu extinguirei a raça toda – ele passou a língua nos lábios e cerrou os olhos em pura maldade.

- Eles são mesmo inúteis – concordou Zarbon com os braços para trás e as pernas um pouco afastadas.

- Dodória!

- Sim grande Freeza.

- Quero uma nova lista de planetas para que possamos dominá-los e vendê-los. Quero gente gritando, correndo e sofrendo – uma gargalhada sinistra e malvada soou de seus lábios.

- Sim imperador – Dodória saiu e o deixou ali com Zarbon.

Algumas horas mais tarde Dodória voltou à sala do trono em que Freeza estava e estendeu uma lista e disse:

- Aqui, a lista de alguns planetas que ainda não está em nossos domínios, ou ainda não foram conquistados e vendidos.

Freeza pegou a lista com cuidado e bem detalhado.

Ele leu cada nome de cada planeta e disse:

- Onde fica esse planeta Lion?

- Fica na galáxia noroeste, grande Freeza – Zarbon conhecia um pouco a região. – Dizem que o povo de lá e místico e que eles tem um poder incrivelmente forte.

- E o que veremos – Freeza levantou-se do trono, balançou a sua cauda e levou uma das mãos ao queixo.

- Daqui dois meses a comitiva chega, quero que mandem os soldados até esse planeta, parece que ele vai me dar um bom divertimento – saiu da sala do trono indo em direção a onde havia as torturas estavam acontecendo.

Os gritos de dor o sangue espalhado pelo chão eram como a mais bela melodia e paisagem para Freeza.

Os dias se passavam rapidamente, tudo estava tranquilo no planeta Lion, Liria e Riel continuava firme em seu namoro e nos estudos para se tornarem grandes reis. Nunca mais eles foram ao castelo e nunca mais se ouviu falar na maldição. Tudo estava em paz, mas o que o rei menos esperava foi um dos sacerdotes que via o que ia acontecer pedir uma audiência com o mesmo.

O rei na mesma hora aceitou e foi para a sala apropriada e dessa vez sem o seu conselheiro Tsukaixi.

- Majestade, desculpe vir incomodar, mas tivemos uma premunição – sacerdote reverenciou o rei.

- Diga, qual é? – o rei odiava essas premunições, nunca tinha nada de perigoso, ou realmente valioso, revirou os olhos em tédio e esperou o sacerdote falar, já que tinha que ouvir.

- Os portões do castelo foram abertos: a maldição foi lida e foi lançada sobre nosso povo. Uns guerreiros virão atacar nosso planeta, no primeiro momento vamos conseguir vencê-lo, mas depois vira uma espécie de lagarto e explodira o nosso planeta e a única que sairá viva é sua filha e uma nave com uma inteligência artificial que a levara para longe ela encontrara pessoas que quer acabar com esse lagarto, ira para um planeta chamado Terra e lá ira criar raízes.

- COMO OS PORTÕES DO CASTELO FORAM ABERTOS? – o rei gritou e o sacerdote escolheu.

- Eu não sei majestade... – falou ele temeroso.

- Investigue quem foi até lá e mande os cientistas começarem essa nave já.

- Sim senhor – o sacerdote ainda tremia o olhando.

O rei sabia que as profecias sempre se cumpriam, mas sem uma data certa. Saimon suspirou fundo passou a mão no rosto preocupado e disse:

- O que ainda está fazendo ai parado. Vá de uma vez fazer o que eu mandei.

- Sim senhor - o sacerdote saiu correndo feito louco da sala de conferência e o rei se jogou no trono aflito.

"Quem será esses soldados e quem será esse lagarto"? Ele pensava ali sentado quando o seu conselheiro entrou.

- Majestade algum problema? – perguntou preocupado.

- Tsukaixi – ele se sentou corretamente. – Alguém conseguiu entrar no castelo antigo e a maldição foi lançada. Nós estamos perdidos.

- Talvez essa maldição seja só um mito, majestade.

- Não é, meu caro amigo. Os reis são os mais poderosos de todo o planeta, sabem magias de todos os jeitos, nosso misticismo esta muito além do alcance – ele suspirou fundo.

Riel e Liria andavam de mãos dadas pelo corredor que dava a sala do trono e no meio do caminho eles encontraram a rainha.

- Olá casal, onde estão indo? – perguntou Luia sorrindo.

- Eu estava acompanhando o Riel até a sala do trono, mamãe. Ele já vai embora.

- Vejo que estão se dando super bem – Luia os olhou fixamente.

Os dois se olharam e sorriram.

- Então Liria, seu aniversário de quinze anos está chegando, já se decidiu se vai ficar noiva do Riel? – Luia queria ver ao menos os dois noivos.

Riel olhou Liria e a garota olhou a mãe e disse:

- Tenho mesmo que noivar no meu aniversário de quinze anos? – perguntou ela um pouco desanimada.

- Filha, você tem que ficar noiva, saber a governar o seu povo com sabedoria, sabe que você assume o reinado aos dezoito anos e seu povo precisa de um rei e uma rainha. Precisa dar esperança, dar um futuro melhor ao nosso povo.

Riel não disse nada apenas olhavas as duas ali conversando.

Liria suspirou fundo e disse:

- Tudo bem mamãe eu fico noiva do Riel no meu aniversário, pode preparar a festa de aniversário e noivado.

- Você quer mesmo isso? – Riel perguntou meio incrédulo.

- Sim, já namoramos há quase oito meses, já que tem que noivar, vamos de uma vez.

Riel abraçou e a ergueu no alto girando ela de tanta felicidade.

Liria sorriu erguendo a cabeça e quando ele foi descendo ela, Riel a beijou carinhosamente.

Luia tinha ficado satisfeita com a resposta e foi preparar a festa de quinze anos que seria em breve.

Riel a colocou no chão e ainda aos beijos carinhosos e carregados de alegria. Ele se afastou procurando o ar e disse:

- Nunca imaginei que chegaríamos tão longe – ele a abraçou pela cintura.

- Ora Riel, você me conquistou com esse seu jeitinho – ela o encarou.

- Quando nos casar eu farei de ti a minha esposa por completo, te esperarei até lá, minha doce, Liria.

Riel deu outro beijo nela, um beijo um pouco mais quente, mas sem afundar muito, pois ele sabia que ela queria se casar virgem e não queria forçá-la a nada.


	5. O primeiro ataque

Dois meses depois:

A comitiva chegou ao planeta Vegeta, era lá que Freeza mantinha os eu castelo e governava como o senhor do universo.

Assim que os soldados pisaram no solo do planeta Vegeta foram recebidos por Zarbon e Dodória.

- Vocês já tem uma nova missão soldados.

- Nós mal chegamos e já temos uma nova missão! Não dá pra descansar um pouco?

Zarbon ergueu a mão e atirou um raio de energia pulverizando o soldado imediatamente.

- O próximo que interromper terá o mesmo destino – ele estava muito enfezado. – Vocês irão para o planeta Lion, na galáxia noroeste, amanhã à tarde, vocês partirão novamente e se alguém chiar morre – ele virou as costas e começou a andar.

- Esse maldito! – um dos soldados falou.

- Por que eles não mandam aqueles sayajins de classe baixa?

- Melhor não questionar, amanhã temos uma nova missão.

Na manhã seguinte a comitiva já ia para as naves para cumprir a sua nova missão quando os soldados viram mais umas naves chegando.

- São aqueles sayajins – sussurrou um dos soldados.

- Sim e eles que deveriam ir a esse planeta que fomos mandando.

- Freeza os põem para irem atacar os planetas que ele escolhe, não adianta ir contra a decisão do imperador.

- Por que esses caras aí? São fracos de mais para Freeza mandar em uma missão em um planeta mais poderoso? – eles começaram a rir enquanto os sayajin começaram a passar por eles.

- Já vão em uma missão? – perguntou Bardock sujo com sangue e armadura um pouco quebrada.

- Com certeza Bardock e vamos nos dar muito bem, e não ser fraco como vocês.

- E o que veremos – Bardock os viu entrar nas naves e partir. – Para onde esses vermes tão indo? – perguntou ele olhando as naves decolar.

- Planeta Lion, parece ser um ótimo planeta para ser vendido – respondeu o soldado que monitorava a chegada e saída das naves.

- Por mim podem explodir junto com esse planeta – ele saiu pisando alto junto com a sua comitiva.

Dentro das naves os soldos olhavam quanto tempo iriam gastar.

- Que planeta longe, vamos demorar duas semanas para chegar.

- Isso é bom, vamos poder descansar até chegar lá – comentou outro soldado enquanto curtia a viagem pelo universo.

Bardock chegou em um sala e viu rei Vegeta olhando pela janela e disse:

- Majestade, o que faz ai?

- Não é da sua conta, inútil.

- Bardock sorriu e sabia que o rei era assim?

- Está incomodado com o Freeza governar em seu lugar.

- Eu não devia ter me aliado a ele Bardock, mas agora é tarde de mais.

- Não é tão ruim assim – Bardock colocou a mão sem seu ombro.

- Não diga asneiras e volte ao seu posto de terceira classe – ele estava pensativo.

Bardock espirou fundo e foi para sua casa ficar com sua companheira e seu filho Ratidz.

Os dias se passavam rapidamente e a festa de Liria já estava toda organizada e os convidados já estavam chegando para a festa.

O salão estava enfeitado com flores coloridas, tecido de seda na cor branca fazendo espécie de aros dando um ar de adolescência no ambiente onde o povo ia dançar. As luzes feitas pela magia dançavam sobre o salão em diversas cores.

A cadeira no mesmo forro em branco com alguns forros menores, cor rosa bebê com um enfeite sobre a mesa.

O castelo estava perfeito para a comemoração dos quinze anos da princesa e o noivado que era tradição naquele planeta.

Riel chegou junto com o seu pai e foi recebido pelo rei e a rainha.

- Cadê a Liria? – perguntou ele vasculhando todos os lados.

- Ela ainda está se arrumando – Saimon respondeu sorrindo.

Riel revirou os olhos em tédio, mas sabia que iria se surpreender. Ele deu um leve sorriso e disse:

- Posso ir buscá-la, majestade?

- Claro filho, afinal é o noivo dela – Luia o olhou. – Sabe o caminho?

- Sim – ele sorriu enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça e subiu as escadas.

- Seu filho está mesmo parecendo um príncipe, Tsukaxi – o rei pegou a mão de sua esposa.

- Sim ele aprendeu muito com as aulas aqui no castelo – Tsukaixi estava orgulhoso.

No meio do corredor ele viu Liria saindo do quarto com um vestido branco com as luvas brancas até os cotovelos, uma tiara prata com uns strass cor rosa bebê bem delicada, seus cabelos pratas formando cachos definidos meio para o lado, alguns detalhe em rosa bebê no busto como se fosse pequenas flores também em strass, saia levemente rodada até os pés e na barra com flores rosa um pouco mais escura. Sandálias brancas com pequenos strass na mesma cor da tiara, um tecido fazendo um cinto em volta da sua cintura em um rosa um pouco mais escuro na mesma cor das rosas na barra do vestido.

- Você está linda, minha princesa – ele pegou a mão dela e beijou docemente admirando-a.

- E você está parecendo um príncipe.

Ela o viu vestido com um palitó todo fechado e botões prata sobre o palito preto, com ombreiras na mesma cor dos botões e uma correntinha atravessando entre meio o tórax, uma calça social com bolsos e uma linha prata pelas laterais, um sapato preto bem engraçado.

Ele pegou na mão dela e disse:

- Vamos aproveitar a nossa noite – ele deu um beijo em sua testa antes de descer a acompanhando.

Eles desceram e foram andando entre os convidados e cumprimentando um por um, dando abraços e sorriso, cativantes quando Riel escutou alguém sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Já sabe o que vai dar para ela de presente? – Era Luia.

- Sim majestade – ele deu um sorriso maroto disfarçado.

- Chegou à hora da valsa - o rei falou animado e foi até a filha e pegou em sua mão a conduzindo para o salão.

Riel caminhou até a sua futura sogra e disse:

- Concede-me essa dança, linda dama – ele estendeu a mão e Luia sorriu pegando a mão dele.

Riel a conduziu para o salão e a valsa começou.

Uns minutos depois os pares foram trocados, Luia e Saimon dançavam juntos e Riel e Liria também.

Depois os convidados se juntaram a valsa em homenagem à debutante tudo ia muito bem e então a valsa terminou.

Riel pós um dos joelhos no chão, uma das pernas em um ângulo de noventa graus e ficou diante de Liria, tirou uma caixinha toda enveludada em prata e branca e abriu mostrando um anel com uma pedra acinzentada em forma de coração bem delicado em um aro em prata e disse:

- Liria! Aceita se casar comigo? – ele olhava penetrantemente nos olhos pratas dela.

- Sim Riel! – ela puxou a mão dele para que ele se levantasse e eles deram um beijo terno na frente de todos ali presente que formavam o circulo em volta do salão com o casal no meio.

Luia e Saimon olhavam orgulhosos junto com Tsukaixi também olhava o seu filho alegre e desejando felicidade em silêncio.

De repente eles sentiram um leve tremor, algumas pessoas deram gritos e alguém entrou correndo no castelo e disse:

- Estamos sendo atacado, senhor – uma pessoa avisou o rei.

Saimon cerrou o punho.

- Parece que a profecia começou. Não temos tempo a perder, vamos expulsar eles daqui.

- Pai! Eu também vou – Lira usou a magia trocando a roupa rapidamente.

- Essa é minha menina. Corajosa e destemida – Saimon olhou a filha, orgulhoso.

Liria sorriu ao pai e ia lutar ao lado dele.

Luia viu a filha acompanhar o pai ao lado de seu noivo e sabia que o espírito de proteção tinha despertado nela.

- Vamos minha linda – Riel deu a mão a ela e eles saíram juntos para o combate.

O povo já lutava contra os soldados de Freeza, por mais fortes que os soldados fossem; o povo de Lion tinha um poder inigualável e místico.

A luta era travada entre o povo e os soldados enquanto o rei, a rainha, Liria, Riel e Tsukaixi voavam em direção a onde a luta estava mais concentrada.

Alguns lugares já pegavam fogo, fumaça já subia pelo céu, algumas pessoas mais fracas corriam para se esconder do meio da multidão enquanto os mais fortes lutavam para que as coisas não piorassem.

Liria viu uma pessoa ser atingida e quando mais depressa lançou seus cipós em direção ao soldado o prendendo na hora e o deixando estirado no chão.

- Como ousam a mexer com o meu povo! – ela partiu pra cima de outro soldado.

Riel também lutava um pouco mais distante usando os seus poderes e magias com um soldado tentando proteger o seu futuro povo.

Mais distante dali tava Luia combatendo mais soltados, do outro lado o rei Saimon e por fim Tsukaixi que tentava expulsar aqueles soldados impertinentes.

A luta era difícil mais não impossível para o povo de Lion, pois eles eram fortes e misteriosos, e Liria era especial ela ficou invisível e lançou seus cipós matando vários soldados que vieram atacar o seu planeta.

Riel também lança um feitiço explodindo vários ali, até que ouviu um dizer:

- Não podemos contra eles, vamos sair daqui – saiu correndo em direção à nave, mas Liria lançou um cipó e o amarrou e a puxou para mais perto de si.

- Não tão rápido. Eu preciso que responda umas perguntas – ela sorriu a ele e o ser que era cheio de verrugas, pele avermelhada, com armadura e meio humanoide.

- Sim, eu respondo mais, por favor, não me mate.

Os outros soldados deixavam o planeta com o rabinho entre as pernas e deixando alguns estragos no planeta.

- Você foi muito bem minha filha – Saimon sorriu olhando o soldado que Liria havia prendido.

- Obrigada papai – ela sentiu que estava pronta para ser uma rainha.

- Melhor irmos questionar esse cara.

- Tem razão Riel – Liria sorriu ao noivo e saiu voando ao palácio junto com os demais.

Assim que chegou ao palácio Liria jogou o ser de qualquer jeito no solo.

- AO! – gritou ele em dor. – Vai com cuidado garota.

- Você não direito de pedir nada, agora diga tudo que sabe – ela impôs a ele.

- Sim, eu falo – então ele começou a contar. – Freeza é o imperador do universo e vivo mandando seus soldados invadir planetas, dominar seu povo, ou até mesmo matá-los para vender um planeta de bom estado, no caso o seu cabe nesse critério. Outros planetas... Nós apenas invadimos e destruímos por não valerem nada.

- Diga onde está esse ser, que eu vou acabar com ele – Liria estava brava com o que ele disse.

- Mesmo sendo poderosos vocês não terão chance contra ele, pois Freeza é perverso e tem um poder infinito e se preparem, ele vira aqui em breve acabar com o planeta de vocês.

- Sabe quando ele virá?

- Quando vocês esquecerem o ataque, Freeza aparecerá, ele é assim guarda rancor e ataca quando menos espera.

- Os anciões tinham razão quanto à profecia.

Liria e Riel se entre olharam e lembraram-se do antigo castelo, onde os dois invadiram e tinha a maldição do antigo rei.

- Pai, nos de licença – Liria saiu e puxou Riel pela mão para um canto mais afastado. - Acha que isso tudo esta acontecendo por causa daquilo?

- Não sei Liria, se fosse assim eu teria ficado doente e eu estou bem – ele sorriu e pegou em sua mão.

- Tem razão Riel – ela aproximou dele e o beijou ternamente, afinal eles eram noivos e logo, logo eles seriam os reis daquele planeta.

Os dois ficaram ali namorando um pouquinho para depois voltarem à sala do trono.


End file.
